james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Reaperj743/THE AVATAR GAME GROUP
Hello there. I assume you're having fun with my previous post, "my Ideas as they are now" and are looking for this new post. well, this is it. so far, I've got one of the Character sheets already made, and that leads to an interesting question, why am I making them? simply put, my group is fine with me making them, and they prefer it at this point, as I can flaunt my new characters and show off the abilities of this particular world. I also create a lot of Homebrew creations, such as my newest one, the Thanator. Here's a little sample. THANATOR Unaligned Huge Beast (Link) AC: 18 Speed: Climb:15 Speed: Walk: 45 Saves: WIS+8:: Skills: Stealth (+8), and you'll see the rest. later. for now, I've got one of the character sheets, specifically, I've made J, a very short and sweet abreviation for Ja'Lin. I'm still waiting for some help with naming, so that is currently just a placeholder. I was thinking the name means something interesting, but I don't know what. anyway, for anyone reading this, the game has not even started yet, seeing as the group wanted to watch the entirety of AVATAR first. you can imagine why after knowing that. I'm working on this. I guess. so far as I can tell, this is the important stuff you need to know: LASSES: the main classes of the game as follows, using the types and some of the Archetypes of Dungeons and Dragons. RANGER: Archetypes: Beatsmaster, Stalker, Warrior. FIGHTER: Archetypes: Binder, Blademaster, Wideroamer. ROGUE: Archetypes: Headhunter, Controlmaster. those are the classes, so now the RACES. NA'VI: standard Na'Vi in sppearance and attitude. has a strong inclination towards good, usually is attuned to the natural world around them. SPEED: 35'. ASI (Ability Score Increase): WIS +2, DEX +2, CON +4 FEATS: Her Gift: PASSIVE: gain the ability to link up to certain animals, granting you increasingly better mounts and hunting companions. FEATS: Her Gift: ACTIVE: CONSTANT (Option 1)/ 1/DAY (Option 2): when your mount is forced to make a check, roll, or throw in order to have something be avoided, you can use a special reaction that is always reaied, no matter if you want it to or not, and does not count against your ability to preform Reactions normally. this Reaction can be used one of two ways: to add your Wisdom Modifier to their roll, as well as their PROF and relavent modifier, or to grant them double the effects, such as having resistance to an attack automatically, or dealing double damage on an attack roll. FEATS: Hunters Attack: ACTIVE: Constant (needs conditions or effects to be activated) if you have any one of these things towards your target or attack roll, deal an extra 2d6 damage of the weapon types: Advantage on the Attack Roll, the enemy has 0' movement, you have an ally next to the enemy, the enemy cannot attack for whatever reason, and finally, you have inspiration on the attack roll (even if you have disadvantage anyway). LVL 5, 9, 13, 17: gain the ability to deal an extra 2d6 Damage of the Weapon Type equal to which level you are, 5 deals 4d6, 9 deals 6d6, 13 deals 8d6, and 17 deals 10d6. FEATS: Hunters Mark: PASSIVE: you gain advantage on all Survival Checks to track a enemy to their current location. FEATS: Hunters Mark: ACTIVE: 3/DAY when you wound an enemy and they're at half health or less, you can take a bonus action to deal an extra damage equal to your WISDOM modifier. you can use this an amount of times equal to three times a day. DARKVISION: gain the ability to see in dim light as if it were bright light, or darkness as if it was dim light. this has a infinite range, but only works if you have any light, such as a dim moon, or a reflection of light. does not work if there is literally zero light. FORTIFY: MIXED (gain a passive bonus on levels, can gain a passive bonus as part of a rest): Gain an additional 5 HP when you start the game, and gain 5 HP every time you level up. also, you can spend 10 minutes as part of a short rest to gain 5 THP, which, even if there are more afterwards, leave you after they take ANY damage. GIANTS ABILITY: thanks to your abnormal height and other features, some parts of the game act differently for you. first off, you are considered Large as an adult, and Medium as a child. this means all that entails, including features such as determining Hit Dice. basically, no matter what your hit dice, consider it one better for the sake of determining HP maximum, and Current HP. as well, you can serve as a mount for a Medium Creature, or two Small Creatures, when you agree to it, of course. in addition, seeing as you're a Large Creature, you tower over humans, yet have an otherworldly quality. gain advantage on Charisma Checks to Intimidate and Persuade all creatures of a smaller size that are not Hostile, and you share either a language with, or can simply scare off by sheer size. let's give an example, because that was confusing. if you wanted to scare off a Hostile Human, you'd need to beat them at a Charisma Contest, if they win, they cannot be frightened by you, and the others have advantage at attempting to resist being frightened. if you win, they become Frightened, and the rest have disadvantage on trying to resist being Frightened. as well, if you have a cruel DM, they might make it harder, saying you have Disadvantage on the attempt. those are the relavent information of the Na'Vi. as well, the Human race has the same features of the D&D Players Handbook (if you're playing Online, then check the Basic Rules, Races) except they have different Class Options, more like that of Starfinder, and have different Classes and Subraces. I'll go into more detail here, but I'm thinking no one will become human, as that is a bit of a stretch for the game. SUBRACES: HUMAN: None. CLASSES: HUMAN: ALL: Gunner, Scientist, Dreamwalker, Exosuit, Doctor, Commander (I'm gonna explain that it's basically the leadership unit). CLASSES: DECRIPTION: HUMAN: Gunner: standard infantry unit, has expertise using and abusing weaponry of all types: Archtypes: LVL 1: Triggerman, Recon, Run'n'Gun, Spray'n'Pray, Rocketeer, Shouter. CLASSES DESCRIPTION: HUMAN: Scientist: a learner, generally isn't useful in a fight, but serves great for researching, development, stuff like that. you know, the scholars and technicians (pardon the spelling, not sure if it's right). Archetypes: LVL 1: Biologist, Chemist, Technician. CLASSES: DESCRIPTION: HUMAN: Dreamwalker: these are the Drivers of the Avatar, commonly called the Dreamwalkers by the Na'Vi. they can vary wildly, but usually are Gunners, Exosuits, and Scientists, if not in class then by preference. Archetypes: Gunner, Exosuit, Scientist. CLASSES: DESCRIPTION: HUMAN: Exosuit: a Human augmented by a massive Exosuit, usually they're minorly proficient at repairing their suit, but they're the tanks of the Humans. Archetypes: Gunner, Mechanic, Brute, Leader. CLASSES: DESCRIPTION: HUMAN: Doctor: the main healers of the humans, has extensive field medical knowledge, usually brought along with a Technician or two. not at all a fighter, some refuse to, but great at their job of healing people. CLASSES: DESCRIPTION: HUMAN: Commander: leader unit of a certain type, such as Scientist or Gunner. Archetypes: Gunner, Scientist, Avatar, Exosuit, Doctor, General. may not be the best fighter, but is the most powerful of his or her type. there, humans are done. for now. wait, I forgot something; Racial Features. Humans are identical to normal humans of the D&D game except for as follows; Racial Balance: skilled with a variety of abilities and weapons, you gain three "points" that can be used as follows: to increase three score by one, two scores by one and two, respectively, or one score by three. as well, you can spend one point to gain proficiency with all weaponry, no matter what your class would grant. as well, instead of spending a total of two points, you can gain PROF in up to medium armor. all three grants PROF in most known languages, up to medium armor, and all weaponry. Weapons training: depending on your class, you gain two bonus PROF to use as you see fit. this need not be used on weaponry, for instance you could gain PROF with Sting Pistol, a ranged dartgun that can be used to inject friends and foes alike with various injectables, such as poison and medicinals. drugs are also acceptable, but beware using them. Adaptable to All: gain the ability to rapidly learn new skills and other such benefical traits. it takes half as much time to train as it normally would, granting you a edge over your friends and foes. that's it. but, anyway, that's the important stuff to know. I'll be covering the classes of human later, as they're longer and harder to explain. it will have some overlap with Starfinder, but not a lot. Category:Blog Posts